


Double Rainbow

by Metaphorical_Tables



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Double Set of Guardians, Friendship, Humor, I Am No Good At Politics And Writing Them, I Love Leon, I Love Skull, Kinda, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Post-Canon, Reborn being Reborn, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, also, can you tell, except lambo i guess, like he's got the job but I don't actually know anything about organized crime, not sure when exactly but they're adults, plus he's definitely more of a vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaphorical_Tables/pseuds/Metaphorical_Tables
Summary: Listen, Tsuna already has two mists, so it's not impossible for him to have a double set.It would be great if Reborn would stop trying to set him up with people though.





	Double Rainbow

It starts with Skull. 

Well, technically it starts with Reborn (as nearly everything in his life does), but as Reborn is neither involved nor even present for the important part, we’ll say it starts with Skull.

Tsuna and Skull had been dating for a while (and boy had that been fun to explain to his guardians. And his dad. And Reborn.) when, while out on a category 4 ( _ get-away-from-Reborn’s-bullshit _ ) date, they got ambushed by an enemy Famiglia.

The enemy wasn’t very strong, but they were smart, and sciencey, and had planned this months in advance, so the two of them kinda-sorta-maybe got kidnapped. A little.

So now they’re in some dark basement somewhere, held captive by people who, judging by the lab coats, probably want to experiment on them.

Skull isn’t doing so well, because being experimented on has been one of his biggest fears ever since he figured out he’s immortal; Tsuna’s not doing so well because Sull isn’t doing so well, and Tsuna is a very empathetic person; and of course, Tsuna’s suffering makes Skull feel worse, which in turn makes Tsuna feel worse, and on and on and on like a feedback loop of despair.

All in all, not great.

But the good thing about this situation is that their captors were cocky enough, or possibly just stupid, to put them together. Because nothing brings out a person’s inner strength like protecting his boyfriend. 

Long story short, many things happen, they bust out, Tsuna’s guardians arrive, there’s a big fight, inexplicably there’s a hippo?? In the middle of the battlefield?? And somewhere in there Tsuna and Skull accidentally guardian-bond.

“Huh,” says Takeshi.

“Is this allowed?” asks Hayato, gesturing wildly, “Is this even  _ possible _ ?”

Tsuna’s not really surprised, at least about the idea of two cloud guardians. He already has two mists, after all. (He is mildly surprised  _ Skull _ harmonized with  _ him _ , but that’s just lingering insecurities and he’s been working on that with his therapist.)

As it turns out, the reason everyone is so surprised is because there’s some kind of societal rule in the mafia that a Sky can only have one of each element guardian-bonded. Which gives some context as to why so many of his fellow Dons (and even some subordinates and freelancers) have been ignoring Chrome’s status.

Tsuna supposes  _ she’s _ ignored instead of Mukuro because a) she’s the defense to his (frankly terrifying) offence, and b) she’s a woman, and the mafia is an unfortunately sexist place. 

(Just one more thing to add to the list of “ _ Things Tsuna is going to fix about the Alliance and burn out of the rest of the mafia _ ”.)

Tsuna is really looking forward to seeing which of his clouds they end up trying to ignore. Because they are both utterly un-ignorable in distinctly different ways. 

Which will they rationalize away for being “weak”? The former Arcobaleno and member of the seven strongest? Or  _ Hibari Kyoya? _

Tsuna has a feeling there is a betting pool going around  _ right now, _ and they haven’t even gotten home yet.

__________

When they  _ do  _ get home, Tsuna is greeted with the incredibly rare sight of a baffled Reborn. (He savors the moment; for once their roles are reversed, and  _ Tsuna _ is the object of confusion.)

His eyes flick back and forth between Tsuna, Skull, and Kyoya. 

“Wait…” he says slowly, “That’s  _ possible _ ?”

Tsuna sighs. “I don’t understand why this is so surprising. I already have two mists, why is it surprising that I could have two clouds?”

“Well, I mean,” Lambo says, “Mukuro and Chrome are… kind of the same person. So.”

“They’re not — ” Tsuna gestures vaguely. “Their personalities are completely different, why would you think of them as the same person?”

“Well, not literally.” Lambo shrugs. “But like… spiritually? They shared a body for a while, and they’re on the same sorta wavelength…”

Tsuna despairs at the fact that that makes sense. “Okay, I see what you mean, but I still don’t get why this is so surprising.”

“Societal norms, probably,” Skull says sagely.

Tsuna contemplates that for a second, then snickers. “And since when have any of us conformed to those?”

Reborn tilts his head. “Fair.” Then he smirks Reborn Smirk #12: ‘ _ We Are Working Together To Blow People’s Minds Whether You Like It Or Not _ ’. “Mmm, I’d like to see some of the other Don’s faces if you showed up with a  _ double _ set of guardians.”

Man, Reborn is really rubbing off on him, because that actually sounds funny.

But it’s unlikely. “Sure, but what are the odds that I can find enough compatible people for another set?”

Reborn tilts his fedora down. “You’d be surprised.”

Tsuna blinks, turning to his tutor. “What does  _ that _ mean?”

He rolls his eyes, before cuffing Tsuna upside the head. “Dame-Tsuna.” Another guardian bond snaps into place.

Tsuna presses his hands to his head where Reborn had smacked him. “Ow.” He blinks, realizing what’s happened. “Wha —  _ Now? _ ”

Reborn crosses his arms and looks away, subtly. “It’s not like we knew this was an  _ option _ until now.”

“Since when has that ever stopped you — ”

“As fascinating as this is,” Mukuro cuts in at a drawl, “It’s time for dinner. You all can continue… whatever it is you’re doing, but  _ I’m _ hungry.”

He disperses into mist instead of walking away normally, like the drama queen he is. Chrome follows, and no one is surprised to find that Kyoya had already left at some point.

Needless to say, they head to dinner.

__________

The next social-political-schmoozing-mingle-ball-thing comes before Tsuna can guardian-bond with anyone else, but it’s still entertaining. The Don of a small Famiglia is trying to butter him up when he finds the perfect opportunity to break the news.

“ — very powerful, to have the full six guardians — ” 

“Nine,” Tsuna corrects.

The man blinks stupidly at him, so Tsuna clarifies.

“I have nine guardians.” He smirks the smirk he  _ knows _ he picked up from Reborn, for dramatic effect. “I had seven already, and I recently picked up two more.”

“Ah,” The man starts, looking like he’s about to explain something obvious to a particularly slow child, “That’s not — ”

And, with perfect timing, Skull appears, draping himself over Tsuna’s back, and Reborn materializes out of the shadows in that way he does.

“Tsuna!” Skull rests his chin on top of Tsuna’s head. “Sorry I’m late! Reborn-senpai wouldn’t let me wear my jumpsuit!”

He is in fact, not wearing the jumpsuit. Instead, he’s wearing an actual suit. It’s much the same as Kyoya’s, a nod to his new status as guardian, but Skull’s has a tailcoat, likely because he thinks regular suits are boring.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you look very good in a suit.” Tsuna reaches up and pokes Skull’s cheek affectionately.

Skull preens. “Of course! The great Skull-sama looks good in everything! Except turtlenecks.”

Tsuna snickers, before stepping away from his boyfriend to make introductions. He turns to to the man he’d been talking to, and the Reborn Smirk™ makes another appearance. Backed up by an actual smirking Reborn, it’s probably kind of terrifying.

“This is my second cloud, Skull.” The smirk widens, because the next part is the zinger. “And I’m sure you recognize my second sun.”

The man’s eyes widen, because  _ Reborn has a sky?!  _ He probably can’t believe it, what with the fact that Reborn had never deigned to harmonize with  _ anyone _ in the very long time he’d been around.

Reborn waltzes right up into the guy’s face, because he’s a drama queen with no sense of personal space. “My sky is very powerful, to support  _ two _ sets of guardians.” He steps back. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

And this is why he puts up with Reborn. He managed to maneuver the other Don into a no win situation; does he accept the unconventional nature of Tsuna’s guardians? Or does he potentially insult the most powerful Famiglia around by implying their Don is too weak?

The man chooses option one by default when he decides to flee. Making flimsy excuses, he books it away from Tsuna. They watch him go in amused silence.

“Well,” Tsuna says, “That was fun.”

___________

His next guardian-bond happens purely because of Reborn’s meddling. And by meddling, Tsuna means he threw Tsuna bodily at Fon while they both had their flames out and BAM! Another storm.

Fon is similarly confused to everyone else, but he’s pleased with the end result. Tsuna is powerful, kind, and he takes care of I-Pin. He’s a good sky, and if he hadn’t already had a storm, Fon might have tried harmonizing sooner.

Tsuna’s also happy, even if he’s not happy about the way it happened.

He places a hand on Reborn’s shoulder after the fact and gives him the look developed over years of being the boss of both Mukuro  _ and  _ Kyoya. “If you try anything like that again, I will  _ hide all of your espresso for a month. _ ”

His dame-student has learned how to threaten people! Reborn would be proud, if it weren’t  _ him _ said student was threatening. 

(If it were anyone else, Reborn wouldn’t believe they would be able to follow through, but he’s _seen_ what Tsuna is capable of.)

He won’t be doing that again. Not because Tsuna threatened him, though! It’s because… it probably wouldn’t work with anyone else anyway. Yeah. That’s the reason.

Leon gives him an unimpressed look, because he knows him. 

“Shut up,” Reborn mutters, even though chameleons can’t speak.

He’s going to have to work Tsuna extra hard in recompense.

**Author's Note:**

> should I do a prequel piece about Skull and Tsuna's relationship?? I kind want to :///


End file.
